SoLook How This Turned Out
by admmlogrl23
Summary: Rory and jess are both going to Yale.


_So I decided to take a little break from my other story, Sometimes Life Is Harder than You Think, and this little idea in my head has been bothering me for a couple days now. Its totally AU, because well, if you knew anything about Gilmore Girls, you know it didn't happen this way. Here's the background to this story._

Rory graduated from high school and got accepted into Yale, Princeton, Harvard, and Brown. After many pro/con lists, she decided that even though Harvard was her dream school, it was just too far away from Stars Hallow for her to deal with. (AN:I know this is what happened on the show, but it gets different) So that's what he did. Rory lived at Yale with Paris and another girl she met from Milwaukee (Wisconsin, you know, about 2 hours above Chicago) named Sarah (AN: its not me, that would be to Fan fiction cliché) Rory is going for a Bachelor of Political Science in Journalism (AN: my dream major, ok, I'll stop interrupting now), Paris is pre-med, and Sarah is also majoring in Political Science, but for criminal law and justice. Sarah is in some of Rory's classes and have become good friends.

Jess never left to go to California, and decided that in order to stay with Rory and he should just deal with redoing senior year at Stars Hallow High, so that's what he did. He still works at the diner and also part-time at Andrew's bookstore because Lane is now working at Luke's, so his hours got cut down. Jess did very well as a "super-senior" and received a 3.89 at the end of the year. Of course, Rory kept pushing him to do well, and he felt that if he didn't, Rory would leave him for some super smart guy at Yale (which Rory promised him would never happen, regardless of his grades.) Since he did so well senior year second time around, and his English grades were always fairly high up on the scale, he applied to many colleges for Creative Writing and Literature and as a joke, just to see if he would get in, he sent an application to Yale. He got in.

When Jess told Rory, she was shocked, but in a good way. Now there was only one thing standing in the way of them going to college together. The money. After a lot of persuasion on Rory's part, Jess finally agreed to ask her grandparents to pay for the rest of the tuition that he could not, with full intent on paying them back. Emily was a little unsure at first, but Richard, who had immediately grown fond of Jess because of his vast knowledge of great literature and the huge amount of care and protectiveness he showed for his grand-daughter, agreed on the condition that he kept Rory safe and happy off at college.

Jess moved into a dorm not far from Rory's and he also has two roommates. Adam, from San Diego, is going for artistic design and has similar musical tastes and other interests. Taller than Jess, he has longish brown "California" hair, and is more sarcastic than Jess, Rory, and Lorelai combined. He and Jess clicked fairly quickly and they hang out often with Rory and Sarah. His other roommate, Dylan, was a little different from the other two. He was about the same height as Jess, but with short blonde hair that he never bothered to put gel in, so it just sorta sat there and was not the most attractive. However, he was probably one of the brightest kids in the school and was also pre-med, at the top of his class. He never went out and partied and was always studying, but if he was surrounded by people he knew and liked, he could be fun to hang out with as well.

Obviously, Jess would be a year under Rory because he graduated a year later, but that didn't bother either of them. They had one class together, Foreign Literature and had many late night "study sessions" that often led to sleepovers. Let's just say that there relationship became more involved the summer after Rory graduated and Jess would visit Rory many times while she was a Freshman at Yale. She came back every weekend, not just to see her mom, but to see Jess as well. As for Lorelai and Luke, they are not together. Luke, however, did get divorced from Nicole, and Lorelai did break up with Jason, so they are both single, and still just as flirty.

There will be Logan, Finn, Colin, Marty, Tristan, Dean, Doyle, Madeline, Louise, Lane, Dave, Zach, and Brian, Liz, TJ, Lorelai, Luke, Honor (Logan's sister), Sookie, of course the Grandparents, and I'm not sure, probably more town people, eventually in this story. I will also be creating many different characters to help move it along.

The story picks up in October of Rory's sophomore year and will continue on as long as I get enough positive feedback.

AN: I really hope that you think this storyline will go somewhere, because I feel that it will, but what do I know? I'm crazy. Haha, anyway, any ideas that I could add are welcome and desperately needed, so let me know. Hopefully you enjoy, and if not, well read it anyway.


End file.
